<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are You Jealous? by Kattwyllie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145757">Are You Jealous?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie'>Kattwyllie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba &amp; Reader, Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are You Jealous?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The squad had been working an endless amount of hours trying to bust a young woman guilty of multiple counts of assault, burglary, and had since escalated to murder. They knew she was early thirties preying in ritzy hotel bars for overly affectionate couples of a similar age, she’d send them a round of shots before introducing herself as the ever elusive unicorn the couples were searching for (often using fake dating app profiles to lure them into the hotel bar in the first place if she couldn’t find a willing pair of victims). She’d slide her hotel room key to them and tell them to meet her in five, that’s when her partner would pop out of the bathroom, knocking the man out cold before raping the woman while the other ransacked jewelry, watches, wallets and more, leaving them unconscious and bloody with no way of tracking them down. The squad had only realized the last part when they traced the credit card she’d used to book the room, finding that it was from one of the couple’s previous victims, managing to trace more victims than they’d wanted to.</p><p>Knowing that you needed these two off the streets sooner rather than later Olivia had you and Nick set up a fake dating app and put together an undercover op for the upcoming weekend. You’d come home from the precinct Friday night a little earlier than you normally would have, digging through some take out while you started to get ready. You were sitting crosslegged on the bedroom floor in front of your full length mirror, curling iron in your hair, phone playing a more sensual playlist by the time Rafael managed to get home from work.</p><p>“Wow..” Was his first comment, it wasn’t often he saw you with a full face of make up on, and you’d gone full out, even adding lashes tonight. You gave him a warm smile through the mirror, dropping the iron from your hair, fixing the curl slightly as he made his way over to you. He leant down, meeting your lips softly, “You look stunning Carino.”</p><p>“Thank you.” You pecked him gently before he began to shuck his suit, opting for more comfortable clothing now that he was home. “You want me to keep the ring on tonight?” You asked, noticing his head poke out of the walk in closet, </p><p>“Hmm?” His brows furrowed at your question. You waggled the diamond on your left hand at him in response, a smirk on your face. You’d been engaged for nearly seven months now, and you knew how he could get. The gig didn’t call for you to be single tonight, so it was an option to keep it on.</p><p>“It won’t get stolen, I promise. We’ll both have our guns on us.” Rafael emerged dressed in a pair of comfy pyjama pants and a t-shirt, helping you up to standing once you’d unplugged the iron, an arm wrapping around you while one hand softly cupped your face.</p><p>“<em>That’s </em>not what I’m worried about.” You rolled your eyes, giving his lips a gentle yet passionate kiss.</p><p>“My love, you’ve got <em>nothing </em>to worry about.” Interlocking your fingers as you grabbed your phone from the bed you lead him back out to the kitchen where the remainder of your take out and wine was, turning back to him, hand cupping his cheek softly, “The squad’s all over this, they’ll be in the bar and outside watching, I’ve got a cam in my necklace, and this isn’t the first time I’ve done work like this. You know that.” You gave his cheek a kiss before taking a swig of wine, not surprised at the grumble he let out in response, not really wanting to meet your eyes. Your brows furrowed slightly, confused at his reaction, you’d gone undercover plenty of times since you’d been together, but this was the first time you were going with someone else, especially in a situation where you’d have to be all over each other. “Oh…Mi amour…<em>are you jealous?</em>” He glanced up at you, a near death glare on his face, struggling to find the right words while you laughed it off.</p><p>“I…I just don’t like the idea of someone else’s hands being all over you.” You gave him a loving smile, a soft kiss against his lips, humming in satisfaction at the feel of you against him.</p><p>“It’s 100% work related, I promise. Amaro know’s you’ll kill him if he crosses a line.” You kissed down his jawline, nipping at his earlobe, “Besides, wait til I get home and I’ll remind you just how much I love you, how much you’re the only one I want.” Your voice was husky, barely a breath against the shell of his ear, he could practically feel his cock hardening in his pants. You gave him a deep kiss as your phone buzzed, tugging his lip against your teeth. “That’s Nick..I’ll see you soon baby.” You quickly gave him another kiss, squeezing his hand out of love before tossing your heels on, making your way out of the apartment.</p><p>***</p><p>Rafael knew it was going to be a late night, he was pleasantly surprised at least when he wasn’t called in, hearing your keys clink in the lock around midnight. You were quick to shuck your shoes and coat, dropping the clutch on the kitchen island. </p><p>“Everything go as planned?” He asked, moving to greet you from the couch.</p><p>“Perfect. And by the books Counsellor.” Your lips met his softly, “But I believed I promised you some fun?” You quirked a brow, tugging him towards the bedroom. The next kiss was full of fire and passion, tongues plunging into each others mouths, he could taste the spice of the gin against your tongue, groaning against the taste of you.</p><p>Your nails scratched through his hair, mussing it up as you tugged against it, eliciting a groan from his lips, breaking free from yours as they trailed down your bare neck. He’d been riled up since you left, the dress you wore leaving little to the imagination. Your hands tugged at his shirt, pulling it over his shoulders, you gasped at the feeling of his hands tracing down your bare spine as he undid the zipper of your dress, body rutting against his. He stepped back to fully drink you in once you were down to just your lingerie, tits pushed up in a lacy thing that could barely be called a bra.</p><p>“Jesus Hermosa…” You giggled lightly, pulling him against you in a burning kiss.</p><p>“All for you…” Your words were hot breathe against his lips as you dropped to your knees, hands swiftly tugging down his pants, relieving his thickness, it smacking against his stomach. You bit your lip, looking him in the eye while you undid your bra, letting it drop to the floor, hands palming at your tits, groaning at the feeling before you rose up on your knees. </p><p>You gave the tip of his cock a gentle kiss, those gorgeous eyes looking up at him innocently through your lashes like you’d never done it before, he weakened at the sight, hand burying into your loose hair. You gently laid kisses down the prominent vein under his cock, relishing in the thrusts he was unable to control as you did so. You licked across his balls, sucking one and then both into your mouth while your hand spread the pre-cum from his tip around his cock, pumping ever so gently. Your eyes watched his head thrown back, eyes clenched shut at the ministrations, you hummed around his balls, earning a loud moan from Rafael. A giggle escaped your lips as you detached, moving your mouth to his tip, sucking it into your mouth teasingly, popping off loudly, shooting him a wink before his entire length disappeared into your throat. A nearly overly enthusiastic groan of your name broke from his lips as your mouth pumped up and down his thick cock, he could feel the tightness of your throat, knowing you were pushing him even further than normal, turning him on even more. His hand in your hair tightened, holding you down on him when you hollowed your cheeks, the second he heard you slightly gag he pulled you off, eyes meeting yours to make sure you were okay. You gave him a soft smile, plunging his cock into your mouth again. It was only a few more pumps before he tapped the hand you grasped against his thigh twice, the sign for you to stop.</p><p>“You okay Rafa?” He could barely contain himself at the gentleness of your voice, the concern in your eyes as your practically naked form looked up at him, a string of saliva escaping from your mouth. As if he was the one he was concerned about. </p><p>“God you’re beautiful.” He murmured, tugging you up as he collapsed against the bed on top of you, resulting in an array of giggles breaking free from your lips. Those giggles quickly turned to gasps as his lips traced their way down your collarbone, stopping briefly to suck against your nipples, biting gently, making sure to leave a mark on the underside of one. Your hands dug into his hair, voice husky and moaning his name as his lips greeted every inch of your skin.</p><p>You nearly yelped when his swiped his tongue through your pussy, throwing an arm around your hips to try and keep you still. Your eyes screwed shut, head thrown back against the pillows, whimpers and moans leaving your lips as Rafael’s tongue and lips assaulted against you, your hips thrusting up against him, the feeling leaving you seeing stars. He was just so fucking good at eating you out, and today was nothing new, his fingers delving into you, curling perfectly against your g-spot while his teeth ever so gently scraped against your bundle of nerves. He had you shaking, a shriek leaving your lips as your came for him, hands wrenching against his hair. He gently fucked you through your orgasm, watching the heaving of your chest slow before he crawled up your body.</p><p>“You okay Carino?” He murmured, kissing your cheek softly.</p><p>“Yes…” Your breath still came out in huffs, “I’m all yours Raf…take me how you want me.” The look in your eyes was all the consent he needed, knowing exactly what you meant, and exactly what you were practically begging for. You flipped over on the bed, popping your hips up, upper body still buried against the bed sheets. </p><p>Rafael’s cock still wet with your saliva and his pre-cum was quick to slap at your clit before it slid into you, a whine escaping your lips at the feeling while he let out a gruff sigh. One of his hands settled against your hip, ready to remind you who you belonged to while the other one traced up your spine, giving the roots of your hair a slight tug that you moaned at before he started to thrust against you. To start they were torturously slow, your voice begging and crying out for more, for him to fuck you harder. It was only when your hand shot back, nails digging into his thigh that he obliged, relishing in the vision of your body thrusting forward into the bed, your head nearly colliding with the headboard. </p><p>“Oh GOD Rafa…” Your voice was thick with lust, feeling the ridges of his cock drag against your sensitive walls, they clenched down around him, resulting in grunts from his lips. Fuck did he ever love your pussy, and he loved it even more in moments like this, where he could hear the wetness sopping around him. The whimpering leaving your lips, knowing that it was him making you feel like that, making you make those noises, he could fuck you forever simply because you would get off, he no longer cared about himself. “P..pplease…” He knew the begging in your voice, roughly tugging at your hair, pulling your body flush against his, hips not stuttering at at all as they continued to pound into you, body shaking at the feeling. His arm wrapped around you, thick fingers finding your clit, rolling it between them, pinching it with ease as he felt your body thrash against his, the walls of your cunt fluttering, juices leaking against his cock, dribbling down your thighs. His name left your lips in constant praise. </p><p>It was only when you’d stopped trembling that he let you drop back against the bed, chasing his own release. Not that it took very long, the still vibrating walls of your pussy milking him for all it was worth. His breath hot against your neck when he dropped down over you, not wanting to pull out quite yet, loving the feeling of you wrapped around him. Rafael’s lips laid a trail of hot breathed kisses down your spine before he softly pulled out, giving your ass a loving squeeze at the whimper of emptiness you gave him. Collapsing onto his back, he tugged at your frame, you curling against his body, head resting against his chest.</p><p>“I love you.” You murmured, leaving a kiss against his fired up skin. He gave out a chuckle of a laugh, loving that you felt like you needed to reassure him.</p><p>“I love you to Mi Amour.” His lips hit your head in a gentle kiss. “And I always will.”</p><p>“Hmm” You gave him a happy hum as you buried against his body deeper, tugging the blankets up further, “I can’t wait to marry you Rafa.”  Despite hearing that nearly every day it still made his heart swell, the fact that you fell for him shocked him, the fact that you said yes when he’d been brave enough to ask you to be his girlfriend amazed him. But even after a few years, he was terrified to ask you to be his wife, but you’d nearly tackled him at the question, knowing that he was the only person you wanted to be with for the rest of your life. His hand ran along your jawline, moving your lips up to his in a sensual kiss.</p><p>“The day I make you my wife will be the best day of my life.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>